Satellite navigational systems provide positional and timing information to earth-bound receivers, sometimes referred to as position, velocity, and timing (PVT) and/or position, navigation, and timing (PNT) measurements. Each system has its own constellation of satellites orbiting the Earth, and, in order to calculate its position, a receiver on Earth uses the satellites “in view” (i.e., in the sky above) from that system's constellation. A global navigational satellite system (GNSS) is often used as the generic terra for such a system, even though such navigational satellite systems include regional and augmented systems—i.e., systems that are not truly “global,” The term “GNSS,” as used herein, covers any type of navigational satellite system, global, regional, augmented or otherwise, unless expressly indicated otherwise.